


drabble/wip dump ['16 edition]

by rudelove



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drugs, Frottage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nicknames, Past Lives, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudelove/pseuds/rudelove
Summary: drabble/wip collection ; tags, warnings & pairings will be added as i go.





	1. masterlist

**[ 1 ] _past lives (couldn't ever come between us)_** ; kihyun/wonho ; 509 w ; loosely inspired by [this](http://angelbeast.tumblr.com/post/143505692515/do-you-believe-in-past-lives-this-ones-an) ; vague mentions of death

> ✧ “do you believe in past lives?” hoseok asks him one night. 

**[ 2 ] _give up, just tonight_** ; hyungwon/gunhee ; 728 w

> ✧ at five in the morning, with the city asleep and dreaming, he can allow himself do things he probably shouldn’t be doing, just this once. 

**[ 3 ] _post blue_** ; gunhee/hyungwon ; 987 w ; some weird rich kids au ; underage kids drinking/doing drugs  & mentions of sex

> ✧ it's the first time of many hyungwon breaks his heart. 

**[ 4 ] _make it last forever_** ; kihyun/wonho ; 892 w ; implied sexual content

> ✧ kihyun likes taking pictures of hoseok, and hoseok likes posing for them. 

**[ 5 ] _untitled#1_** ; kihyun/wonho ; 1221 w ; written for anon on CC who asked for a drabble of kihyun demanding wonho's attention.

> ✧ it’s usually hoseok the one that’s pawing at kihyun’s clothes, begging for his attention and not the other way around. 

**[ 6 ] _untitled#2_** ; wonho/kihyun ; 810 w ; written for anon on CC who asked for a drabble of wonho calling kihyun his princess.

> ✧ calling each other something other than their names is unfortunately a foreign concept to ~~kihyun~~ them. 

**[ 7 ] _untitled#3_** ; kihyun/minhyuk ; 1073 w ; frottage.

> ✧ every time kihyun tries to do something nice for minhyuk, something bad happens and it’s almost always minhyuk’s fault. 


	2. past lives (couldn't ever come between us) - kihyun/wonho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[ 1 ] _past lives (couldn't ever come between us)_** ; kihyun/wonho ; 509 w ; loosely inspired by [this](http://angelbeast.tumblr.com/post/143505692515/do-you-believe-in-past-lives-this-ones-an) ; vague mentions of death

“do you believe in past lives?” hoseok asks him one night, the two of them lying in bed, unable to fall asleep.

kihyun shrugs it off without giving it much thought.

“do you?” he asks instead, and hoseok shrugs as well.

“i like the idea of it,” he says it slowly, quiet enough to be considered a whisper. “do you think we knew each other in our past lives?”

“probably, i guess.” kihyun smiles, brushing the hair fallen over hoseok’s temple to press a kiss to it. “i like the idea of _that_.”

hoseok laughs at that and snuggles closer, head resting on kihyun's chest.

 

it’s been stuck in his head since then, and as he watches hoseok drink his usual morning coffee, hip resting against the kitchen counter and newspaper in hand, that yeah, past lives might be a thing.

kihyun closes his eyes and tries to imagine it, lives spent and ended together, over and over again.

this one, the two of them meeting in college, love at first sight. a small shitty apartment with lots of windows because hoseok likes to feel the warmth of the morning sun on his skin, toes curling in his socks over the hardwood floors as he stretches lazily like a cat. kissing out on the balcony over a shared cigarette as they watch the sun go down, a blanket draped over both of them, the golden orange glow caught in hoseok’s eyelashes.

he sees flashes of them dying side-by-side while fighting for their country, the pouring rain making him shiver from the cold, feeling the chill all the way down to his bones. mustard colored sweaters and hoseok clinging onto the lapels of his jacket, teary-eyed, afraid to let go. hoseok’s hair dyed blond, smile mischievous on his face as they run together, trying to find a place until the sound of wailing police sirens dies down and it’s safe for them to go back home. bumping into each other at the mall, the airport, out on the street in a different country.

before this one, they are in high school and nothing more than best friends who promise to keep in touch after they graduate. the image of hoseok’s face, his name, go missing from kihyun’s memory in three years time. the scar on his knee shaped like a crescent moon is the only thing that remains from their friendship.

the next one, soulmates that spend their entire lives searching for one another but never get to meet, because not every story can be a happy one.

“what are you thinking about?” hoseok asks him over the rim of his coffee mug.

 _the two of us dying together repeatedly_ would be too morbid for eight thirty in the morning. instead, “trying to decide what we should grab for lunch.”

“ah, it’s too early for that.” hoseok smiles. “but now that you’ve mentioned it, maybe we could stay at home today and cook something?”

“that sounds nice.” kihyun smiles back, nods his head in agreement. “sure, we could do that.”

 

 

 

 


	3. give up, just tonight - hyungwon/gunhee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[ 2 ] _give up, just tonight_** ; hyungwon/gunhee ; 728 w

there’s a certain kind of comfort the city brings at night, when the sky is slowly starting to turn bright and the streets are empty, the air crisp. it makes hyungwon feel a little dazed, like he’s stuck in a dream-like state where he can allow himself do things he probably shouldn’t be doing.

staying up all night is one of them. grabbing a really early breakfast with gunhee, after making out with him for three hours straight in the studio instead of working on their next album, is another one.

hyungwon dips a french fry in his vanilla milkshake — a bad habit he blames entirely on hoseok — to distract himself before he starts overthinking things again and pops it in his mouth, chewing on it slowly.

“that’s disgusting,” gunhee says around a mouthful of waffles and points at the tall glass in front of hyungwon with his knife.

hyungwon grimaces. “no, you’re disgusting.” he says lamely, fighting the urge to pull a face again at how second grade he sounds right now.

gunhee smiles at him, mouth and eyes closed and cheeks bulging out, which would’ve been cute if, well, it was someone other than gunhee, and he didn’t have a line of raspberry syrup making its way down his chin.

but no, he corrects himself. the disgusting part — the _worst_ part is how much hyungwon wants to kiss him right now. ugh, whatever. he’s severely sleep deprived and he’s allowed to slip up like this from time to time. he’s only human, after all.

“let me try,” gunhee says once he’s swallowed all of that food down and wiped himself clean with a napkin, making grabby hands at the milkshake.

hyungwon rolls his eyes like it’s so burdensome to push the glass and basket of fries across the table so gunhee could have a taste. gunhee holds the glass in his hand as he chews, fingers tapping over the surface the same way he’d done earlier, back in the studio when they were finally left alone, drunk on the cheap red wine hoseok always keeps in the mini fridge.

it makes hyungwon shudder, just thinking about gunhee’s rough fingers dancing along the bumps of his spine, absentmindedly following the rhythm of a song he’s been humming under his breath this past week. hyungwon can almost feel it now, that phantom touch ghosting over his skin, gunhee’s hand crawling up to his neck, gripping onto the short strands of hair at his nape as they kissed, their lips tinged purple from the wine.

and thankfully, gunhee starts talking again and snaps hyungwon back to reality before he could get carried away thinking about things he’s so desperately trying to ignore.

“this shit is so gross,” gunhee concludes after a minute or so, looking too damn serious than the situation calls for. “but for some reason i can’t stop eating it?”

hyungwon snorts as he reaches out to pull the milkshake to the middle of the table so both of them could eat at the same time without making a mess. his hand bumps against gunhee’s in the process, gunhee’s thumb caught in between his middle and index fingers as he holds onto the glass.

if gunhee doesn’t bother taking his hand back, then neither does hyungwon.

gunhee smiles at him, gentle and sweet, a little too intimate for hyungwon’s liking that it almost makes him jump out of the booth they’re occupying and run towards the nearest exit. what if someone sees them like this and gets the wrong idea? what if _gunhee_ gets the wrong idea and thinks this is a date or something along those lines? he contemplates leaving, but it’s only the two of them inside besides the waitress that’s currently dozing off next to the cash register with her chin propped up on her open palm, and the chances of bumping into someone they know at this hour are very, very low.

the realization comforts him immensely and it only takes him a few moments to relax and smile back, ducking his head low to hide it before gunhee could make a comment about it. he keeps his eyes focused on the abandoned plate of waffles that’s next to gunhee’s right elbow until it’s time for them to leave.

and on their way home, if he stops gunhee and wraps a hand around his wrist to pull him in the alleyway next to the diner, it wouldn’t matter. if he kisses gunhee, long and hard, that wouldn’t matter either.

at five in the morning, with the city asleep and dreaming, he can allow himself do things he probably shouldn’t be doing, just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make this pairing a thing pls thank ;;


	4. post blue - gunhee/hyungwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[ 3 ] _post blue_** ; gunhee/hyungwon ; 987 w ; some weird rich kids au ; underage kids drinking/doing drugs  & mentions of sex

they are thirteen and at school when hyungwon pulls out a flask filled with vodka and pushes it in gunhee’s hands. “drink up. if you want.” he says like he couldn’t care less, and gunhee gives it a try, takes a big swig too fast and gags as it burns its way down his throat.

he throws it all up two hours later, down on his knees in the boys’ bathroom, two stalls to the left from hyungwon.

they almost get suspended, but luckily for them the principal seems to care more about the hefty contributions their parents offer to make towards renovating the old library on campus than their silly little adventures. 

 

gunhee hates the parties. the people, the over-the-top decorated venues, the uncomfortable bow ties that he keeps pulling at throughout the entire night. 

but it’s a compromise: he shows up and acts like the perfect son he’ll never be and his parents don’t threaten to send him off to boarding school; at least not until the next important gala opening rolls around the corner and the cycle repeats itself.

hyungwon is there too, looking awfully bored as he makes the rounds, shaking people’s hands and faking smiles. he looks perfect in his thousand dollar suit, devastatingly beautiful and gunhee can’t help but fall in love with him that night.

they do blow in the upstairs bathroom once their parents are distracted enough, one skinny line each because that’s all gunhee managed to get from minhyuk.

“can i kiss you?” gunhee asks, feeling brave and careless enough to let the words out. 

hyungwon looks at him curiously, smile sharp as he wraps gunhee’s tie around his hand and pulls him in, slamming their lips together.

 

hyungwon is dangerous and thrilling. he makes gunhee feel alive for all the wrong reasons, but gunhee can’t find it in him to care about the consequences. 

 

they are seventeen when hyungwon’s father gets married for the fourth time to a woman twice his age. 

they don’t see or talk to each other during the ceremony because hyungwon is the best man and gunhee is sitting in the third row between his parents and some of hyungwon’s cousins, twice removed. 

their eyes meet a few times during the ceremony, but gunhee loses track of him the second they exit the church. 

it’s okay, because hyungwon finds him an hour later with two bottles of champagne in his hands, nodding towards the nearest exit and leaves before gunhee’s had the chance to make up his mind, decide whether he should follow him out or not.

gunhee does, pushes his way through the crowd and follows hyungwon into an empty hall in the west wing of the hotel, sitting on the empty bar with his bow tie undone and hair mussed. 

they fuck that night on the victorian couch in the corner of the room, hyungwon in his lap. it’s messy and rushed and they’re both wasted, but hyungwon holds onto him by the end, tugs onto his hair and pants against his mouth, cries out into his ear when he comes. 

he leaves without even saying goodbye, clothes still as perfect as they were hours ago. gunhee takes one look at himself in the mirrors lining the walls, at his wrinkled shirt and sweaty face and feels like throwing up. 

it's the first time of many hyungwon breaks his heart.

 

hyungwon ignores all of his texts and calls for two weeks before he shows up at his door and asks him if he wants to go to a party.

he’s wearing a shirt that hangs low off one shoulder and a pair of tight leather pants that make his thin, long legs look like they’re about to snap in half.

gunhee lets himself be whisked away because he’s still not good at saying no to hyungwon, won’t be for a very long time.

tonight’s pills are pink and they make hyungwon’s eyes wide and glassy, his smile sloppy and bright, almost blinding. he makes out with the first guy who buys him a drink and sucks gunhee off in a dark alleyway before they leave.

"i'm sorry i—" hyungwon whispers against his cheek on the drive home, squeezing down onto gunhee's hand. he doesn't finish the sentence.

 

“do you think our parents would care if we disappeared?” hyungwon asks one night over a shared bottle of jack by the pool at the yoo residence. "like. if we ran away somewhere, maybe?"

“i don’t think they would notice us missing at all.” gunhee snorts. “the doorman might, though.”

it makes hyungwon laugh out loud, head tipped back. he’s drunk and relaxed enough not to care about what he looks like, doesn’t bother covering his mouth with one large hand like he normally would. 

gunhee falls in love with him all over again. it hurts more this time.

 

“stay with me,” hyungwon begs as he kisses up gunhee’s throat, long legs wrapped tightly around gunhee’s middle. “don’t leave me, gunhee. please don’t leave.”

gunhee wants to laugh because they are at his place, and besides, isn’t hyungwon the one who always leaves first? but he promises him he won’t regardless, fucks into him hard, fucks him until he’s sobbing with his face buried against gunhee’s shoulder and clawing holes through the bed sheets. 

hyungwon is curled up next to him when he wakes up in the morning. they have coffee and breakfast together in gunhee’s dining room and laugh over the videos minhyuk’s posted on snapchat during the night. 

“see you later?” hyungwon lingers by the elevator before it’s time for him to go back home, and he looks shy, fiddling with the piercings decorating his left ear. 

gunhee nods, lets himself be pulled in for a bruising kiss. 

“i’ll call you.” hyungwon says before the doors slide shut and he’s gone. 

hyungwon doesn’t call, but this time it doesn’t hurt so much.


	5. make it last forever - kihyun/wonho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[ 4 ] _make it last forever_** ; kihyun/wonho ; 892 w ; implied sexual content

kihyun is waiting for his turn in between takes, killing time by taking embarrassing pictures of the members he could use as blackmail one day, when he stops by the couch hoseok is sitting on, reading something on his ipad with his earphones on, completely tuned out from the rest of the world. 

he looks good, with his hair done and the tight, dress shirt he's wearing, his face scrunched up in concentration. 

kihyun manages to take a few shots before hoseok notices him standing there, looks up at him and smiles big and bright and beautiful. “what are you doing?” he asks, looking at kihyun with such fondness in his eyes that it makes kihyun’s hands tremble around the camera. 

"nothing." kihyun shrugs and takes the shot.

the picture turns out a bit blurry and grainy, more focused on hoseok’s hand that's holding the earbud by his ear, than it is on his face, but that’s okay. it won’t be used for anything or published anywhere. 

kihyun plans to keep this one all to himself. 

 

their dates go a little something like this: it takes hoseok an hour to change out of countless outfits that look mostly the same and sort of embarrassing to be worn out in public, only to settle for the simplest one of them all in the end. they go out for coffee or ice cream or a nice meal someplace empty and quiet, and spend a good part of the night arguing over which filter on _foodie_ makes hoseok’s eyes pop out the most. 

the truth is, none of them do, but kihyun takes approximately fifty pictures with each, just in case.

 

it's summer and they're in la, 11pm on a thursday. 

they separate from the rest once they're done filming for their latest music video, going alone for a quick stroll around the neighborhood before they have to go back to their hotel. 

“don’t go too far.” their manager yells after them, but kihyun waves him off. 

they don’t plan on making it too far; just down the end of the street and back, and hoseok is so excited that they're here that he can’t stop jumping around, arms up in the air and shirt hiked up, revealing way too much skin.

"take a picture!" he yells over his shoulder and ignores kihyun when he starts to protest, but does it anyway.

hoseok posts them on twitter months later, and simply shrugs, smiles cheekily when kihyun asks him how he managed to crack the password on his laptop.

damn it. he really needs to come up with something that is more difficult to get past than hoseok's birthday.

 

kihyun likes taking pictures of hoseok and hoseok likes posing for them.

on his knees on the bed, eager, grinning around kihyun’s fingers, holding kihyun by the wrist with both of his hands, slowly pushing his digits in deeper until his teeth are grazing at kihyun’s knuckles and he has to pull back. 

five minutes earlier, he's on his stomach with his legs crossed at the ankles, wearing a shirt that barely goes past the swell of his ass, revealing the little tattoo there. "aren't you gonna join me?" he asks, rolling over to lie on his side and make some room for kihyun.

he's making playful kissy faces at the camera while he's straddling kihyun's thighs, the ones that never fail to make kihyun laugh. he’s naked, his lips impossibly pink and bitten, and he threatens to kill kihyun once it's all over, tells him to delete all of them from his phone, _or else_.

kihyun isn’t really worried about the death threats, but he does transfer them to his laptop before deleting them from his phone because he knows better than to keep anything that’s so incriminating saved on a device that can easily be lost or stolen or hacked, the contents then posted all over the internet for everyone to see.

 

“you should start paying me for my services,” kihyun grumbles, the sound of the camera shutter going off making his right eye twitch. “i’m not your personal photographer, you know.”

“but you love doing it.” hoseok snorts and tilts his head ten degrees more to the right, making sure the fake band-aid on his cheek is fully visible. “take another one.”

kihyun quirks an eyebrow, sets his phone down. “i don’t love it.”

“but you love me. that's pretty much the same.” hoseok winks in that way of his he thinks makes him look hot. which, it doesn't, but kihyun doesn't feel like letting him know about it yet. he's not that cruel.

“no, i tolerate you.” he shrugs. “there’s a difference.” 

"you are such a bad liar." hoseok laughs and climbs into kihyun's lap, gives him a kiss to shut him up before he's had the chance to start complaining about it.

“we have to be on set in five minutes.” kihyun mumbles in between kisses. when that doesn’t work: “you are ruining my makeup.”

hoseok pulls at the collar of kihyun's shirt so he could suck a mark under his clavicle, low enough so no one would be able to see it. “fuck the makeup.” he grins, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth before he presses his lips over kihyun’s again, and kihyun thinks, yeah. 

fuck the makeup.


	6. untitled#1 - kihyun/wonho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[ 5 ] _untitled#1_** ; kihyun/wonho ; 1221 w ; written for anon on CC who asked for a drabble of kihyun demanding wonho's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried, anon. i really did ;;

their study dates aren’t usually as productive as kihyun always tells himself they would be.

ten minutes in, and hoseok is already nuzzling his face against kihyun’s neck, his hands sliding under kihyun’s shirt or down his pants until kihyun gets annoyed and swats his hand away. hoseok pouts for being ignored like that, asks kihyun if his schoolwork is more important than his boyfriend, and when that doesn’t work, he starts taking his clothes off because he knows that once his shirt is gone, so is kihyun’s determination to get any work done.

it’s usually hoseok the one that’s pawing at kihyun’s clothes, begging for his attention and not the other way around.

but it’s time for midterms and they’ve barely seen each other over the last week or so, and kihyun’s had enough. he called hoseok, late last night with the hopes of getting some action over the phone, but hoseok ended up falling asleep before things could get interesting. he even tried to drag hoseok into the bathroom a few days ago, during lunch with the rest of their friends, but that plan was also a bust. 

so when hoseok suggests they should study together at the library, kihyun doesn’t expect much of it, seeing how it’s a public space where he wouldn’t even be allowed to talk to his boyfriend, let alone fool around with him.

but the library is surprisingly empty by the time they get there despite the fact that midterms are right around the corner, and it makes kihyun feel restless, unable to stop shaking his leg under the table the entire time. he is so aware of everyone coming and going that he is too distracted to study, has to read every paragraph three times before he gets the basic gist of it.

hoseok, on the other hand, seems to be doing well. 

he’s got his notes out, textbooks open and strewn along his side of the table, the cap of his neon pink highlighter sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he works, brows knit together in concentration. it’s been over three hours now and kihyun is bored, and the fact that hoseok has only looked at him exactly four times during these past three hours doesn’t help at all. not even one bit.

“should we take a break?” he asks, not bothering to keep his voice down because it’s only the two of them left. 

“uhm, later.” hoseok murmurs, doesn't even look up at kihyun as he speaks. “i’m on a roll.”

“i’m not.” kihyun huffs out, slumping back in his chair. he rubs his hands over his face, stifling a sigh against his palms. 

“that's cool.” hoseok says offhandedly, obviously not paying attention to what kihyun had just said. 

“hoseok.” kihyun gives hoseok’s leg a little nudge under the table. "are you even listening to me?" 

hoseok simply hums as he lifts his head, confusion written all over his face. “what?”

“i’m bored.” kihyun whines, plopping face-first into his textbook. “i don't want to study anymore."

“oh.” hoseok’s mouth parts to form a cute little ‘o’, lips pink and incredibly soft looking. it makes kihyun want to jump over the table and kiss hoseok until he’s gasping for air, tangle fingers in hoseok’s hair and sit on his lap as they make out. “that sucks.”

kihyun really wants to do it, seeing how there’s no one around; _could_ do it, but hoseok goes back to his notes, hunched over the table once again, acting like kihyun doesn’t even exist. 

kihyun wrinkles his noise in annoyance, not used to being ignored like this. “i’m gonna get something to eat.” kihyun decides, getting up from his seat.

he stretches his arms over his head, making sure to lift his shirt a little and make a noise that will surely get hoseok’s attention. but it doesn't work, and when hoseok doesn’t even bat an eye, kihyun drops his arms by his sides, voice a little huffy and irritated when he asks hoseok if he wants something too.

“water, maybe?” hoseok says, distracted. “whatever you’re having.”

kihyun stalks outside to the vending machines and grabs a can of coke and peanut m&ms for himself, a bottle of water for hoseok like he’d asked and a bag of the chips he likes. he plans on dropping the snacks on the table and giving hoseok the cold shoulder like he’s been doing to him all week long, maybe even pack up his things and go home, but then he catches sight of hoseok and decides — fuck it. 

hoseok’s hair is messed up, his reading glasses resting low on the bridge of his nose, sleeves of his sweater pushed up to his elbows to show the veins at his forearms. he keeps tapping at his lips with the eraser end of his pencil the way he always does when he’s stuck on something. kihyun’s seen him do it hundreds of times before, but this is the first time he’s felt so turned on by it. it’s weird, but that’s what a week of spending time alone with your right hand will do to you.

he marches into the room and throws the snacks on the table, walks over to hoseok and pushes him back so he’s leaning against his chair, making himself enough room to sneak into hoseok’s lap and squeeze himself in between hoseok and the table.

“what are you doing?” hoseok asks, obviously confused, but it doesn’t stop him from immediately placing his arms around kihyun’s middle with practiced ease.

“babe,” kihyun says simply, ignoring hoseok’s protests. “look at me.”

hoseok snaps his mouth shut instantly. kihyun carefully takes the glasses off hoseok’s face and places them aside, looping his arms loosely around hoseok’s shoulders. hoseok has to blink hard a few times so he could focus on kihyun’s face, but he doesn't complain about it, about anything. and the way one corner of his mouth curls upwards in amusement means he’s on board with kihyun's actions.

“we are going to make out for a while,” kihyun explains slowly, the tips of his fingers lightly scratching over the short hair at hoseok’s nape. “and then you can go back to studying. sounds good?”

“alright.” hoseok licks at his lips, grinning. “we can do that. but what if someone walks in on us?”

“fuck ‘em.” kihyun shrugs as he leans in for a kiss he’s been waiting for all week. he really need to spend some quality time with his boyfriend, and if someone has a problem with it, then they'll just have to deal with it.

he sighs contently into it, feels the curve of hoseok’s smile against his lips. hoseok’s hands are on his hips now, hold firm and secure, pulling kihyun closer as the kiss turns rough and desperate.

“just so you know,” hoseok breathes out when kihyun starts to mouth along hoseok’s jaw, fingers tightening around strands of hoseok’s hair. “i knew you wouldn’t last long.”

kihyun grumbles in annoyance, giving hoseok’s side a little pinch. “don't ruin this by talking." he says, kissing hoseok again. he gasps against hoseok's mouth when his firm hands end up on kihyun's ass, giving it a little squeeze. 

and yeah, kihyun is pretty sure they won't be doing any more studying tonight.


	7. untitled#2 - wonho/kihyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[ 6 ] _untitled#2_** ; wonho/kihyun ; 810 w ; written for anon on CC who asked for a drabble of wonho calling kihyun his princess

“how come we don’t have any cute nicknames for each other?” hoseok asks once it’s just the two of them on their own, working on songs at the studio, per usual.

they were asked about this earlier at an interview, about what nicknames they would give to their girlfriends, and six hours later, hoseok is still thinking about it.

see, hoseok doesn't have a girlfriend, but he has kihyun, his boyfriend of almost a year who has never called him anything other than hyung, wonho or hoseok. (though there was that one time hoseok thought kihyun called him _honey_ and nearly had a heart attack because of it, but it turned out he was just asking hoseok if he could put the jar of honey back in the fridge.) and whenever hoseok tries to call kihyun anything other than kihyunnie, he always frowns, his knee-jerk reaction to people calling him names, like cutie or a baby. calling each other something other than their names is unfortunately a foreign concept to ~~kihyun~~ them.

“huh?” kihyun makes a noncommittal sound, still immersed in whatever lyrics he’s been writing down in his old notebook for the past half an hour. “i don’t know.” his head snaps up, a beat or two later, brows furrowed together in confusion. “what?”

hoseok sighs, gets up from his chair to throw his empty can of red bull in the bin by the door. it's going to be another long, sleepless night spent working on music and he needs all the help he can get if he wants to stay awake. “nicknames, remember? what we would call our girlfriends?”

“oh. right.” kihyun’s eyes widen in realization, nodding along. “what about ‘em?”

“why don’t we have any for each other?” hoseok asks again, stopping to stretch his arms over his head and then down to the side, right, then left. 

“because it’s cheesy?” kihyun points out like it’s the obvious, the _duh_ implied. 

“no, it’s not. it’s cute. coupley.” hoseok argues. he crosses his arms across his chest stubbornly as he sits down at the edge of the desk, rumpling up a few papers in the process with his butt.

“we can't really do that, though.” kihyun makes the face he does whenever he thinks he’s being smart about something. hoseok begs to differ. “not like other couples. it’s not like we can go out and hold hands in public, or post pictures of our dates on instagram. there’s a reason why no one knows about us.”

while kihyun is right about their relationship being kept a secret from everyone — including their members — that doesn’t mean they can’t do things other couples do when it’s just the two of them like this, alone.

hoseok frowns and when his face falls in disappointment, kihyun clears his throat, straightening up a bit in his seat. “what... what would you call me?” and when hoseok only gives him a puzzled look in return: “nicknames, or whatever. what would yours be for me?”

it's obvious that kihyun is trying to be a better, more supportive boyfriend, and it’s touching, really. hoseok is aware of it, more than grateful for it, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have some fun messing around with his boyfriend even if it ends up with him getting punched in the stomach for it.

“i don’t know.” hoseok shrugs, sitting back down in his chair, wheeling it closer to the desk. “something cute,” he says, enjoying the way kihyun starts to squirm in his seat. “like, sweetie. or honey,” he adds when kihyun’s left eye starts twitching. “no, wait. princess! _my_ princess.”

when kihyun starts to sputter incoherently in protest, hoseok only laughs at his dramatic reaction. “why princess?” he cries out, face burning red. “was pumpkin cuddle bear already taken?”

“no.” hoseok snorts, dragging his chair closer to kihyun’s. their knees bump when he leans in to hook a finger through the thin wire of the fake glasses kihyun is wearing, takes them off before cupping kihyun’s face in his hands. “you are my princess.” he grins, going in for a kiss.

surprisingly enough, kihyun doesn’t try to bite hoseok's tongue off, doesn't push him off either. he kisses hoseok back and murmurs a quiet ‘ _not a princess_ ’ in between kisses. hoseok’s grin grows even bigger. “you are. gonna work hard and make lots of money so i could buy my princess a tiara.” 

“does this mean i also get a castle?” kihyun wraps his arms around hoseok’s neck, runs fingers through hoseok’s hair. he still doesn't look any less mortified than he did before, but he is smiling a little, the corners of his mouth quirking up slowly.

“anything for my princess.” 

kihyun does hit him this time around, giving hoseok's thigh a weak slap before smashing their lips together again. hoseok considers this progress. 


	8. untitled#3 - kihyun/minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ 7 ] untitled#3 ; kihyun/minhyuk ; 1073 w ; frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because yaya said 'kihyun cooking minhyuk breakfast but everything burns bc they start making out' and i haven't been able to stop thinking about it rip

every time kihyun tries to do something nice for minhyuk, something bad happens and it’s almost always minhyuk’s fault.

like a few weeks ago, for example, when he wanted to run minhyuk a nice bath because he's been having a hard time at work, but ended up flooding the bathroom because minhyuk found a stray cat outside their building and decided to bring it home with him.

they were so busy arguing whether he could keep it or not, that neither of them realized the mess going on five feet away from them until it was too late.

and then the week after that, when kihyun wanted to knit minhyuk a scarf for his birthday and almost twisted his ankle because he was too focused on his stitches to notice the damn cat has tangled the yarn around his feet. 

that was also minhyuk’s fault, because he was the one who brought the cat home in the first place and somehow managed to persuade kihyun into keeping it, at least for a little while.

so this morning, when the breakfast kihyun is making for minhyuk burns, it’s most definitely minhyuk’s fault. 

the coffee is done and he’s halfway through the pancake batter when he hears minhyuk pad slowly into the kitchen with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping wet and chest damp. 

kihyun takes one look at minhyuk and that stupid smile on his face and has a hunch they will have to go out if they plan on eating breakfast this morning. 

“mornin’.” minhyuk greets him and makes a beeline for where kihyun is standing by the stove, spatula still clutched in his hand. 

“hey.” kihyun sets the spatula down on the counter and doesn’t push minhyuk away when he comes in for a kiss. today is minhyuk’s special day, after all. 

he kisses minhyuk back, whispers _happy birthday_ against minhyuk’s lips for probably the hundredth time since the clock struck midnight last night, and when one of minhyuk’s hands finds its way under kihyun’s shirt, kihyun knows that he was right all along. they will not be having breakfast at home today, if any. 

“someone seems to be in a good mood.” kihyun tangles his fingers through the wet strands of minhyuk’s hair, pulls harder on them than intended when minhyuk starts to mouth along the expanse of his throat, his teeth sharp against kihyun’s skin, tongue hot. 

“it’s my birthday. of course i’m in a good mood.” minhyuk laughs, voice low and raspy that it makes kihyun’s stomach flip, face heating up in embarrassment at how damn arousing he always finds it.

minhyuk steps back to tug on kihyun’s shirt, making some room so kihyun could take it off, except he doesn’t, pulls it back down stubbornly instead. “the pancakes.” he points out, voice wavering when minhyuk just accidentally happens to brush a hand over kihyun’s front, lightly feeling him up through his briefs. 

“i’m not really hungry, though.” minhyuk shrugs, and in the blink of an eye kihyun finds himself perched on the counter before he’s had a chance to turn the stove off or tell minhyuk to stop, leave him alone.

minhyuk runs his hands up kihyun’s thighs and kihyun hates himself for spreading them apart so easily, for allowing minhyuk to get to him this way. usually he’s better at it, can say no to minhyuk and leave him hanging. but the smell of his body wash and the way little droplets of water keep sliding down his chest are making things incredibly hard for kihyun. 

minhyuk smashes their lips together and nips at kihyun's lower lip, hands pulling at kihyun’s shirt again. kihyun thinks of pushing minhyuk back and check on the food when minhyuk’s towel falls to the floor, along with whatever was left of kihyun’s determination, just like that. 

“fuck it.” he mumbles into the kiss, hands sliding down the length of minhyuk’s back to grab at his ass, using his grip to pull minhyuk closer, desperate to feel minhyuk’s skin against his. 

and kihyun is hard now, straining against the cotton of his underwear and minhyuk’s stomach, arching against minhyuk as he desperately looks for more friction. minhyuk laughs, lifting one of kihyun’s legs up and over his hip so they could move against each other easier, making everything so much better. there are going to be marks later, over kihyun’s thighs and down his neck, his chest, along his shoulder, faint and yellow. it’s messy and uncoordinated, but it's perfect, just what kihyun needs at the moment.

“should we—” minhyuk pauses to lick at his lips as he gets his thoughts in order. “bedroom?” 

“later.” kihyun shakes his head, and ends up bumping it against the cabinet above him when he leans back and lifts himself up so he could pull at his briefs, bunching them down so they are out of the way. 

“yeah, later.” minhyuk chuckles, immediately wrapping his hand around both of their cocks, making kihyun see stars. 

he rubs the precum around with his thumb, making the slide less rough and so, _so_ incredibly good. “faster.” he instructs, leaning back again with his hands gripping onto the edge of the countertop as he fucks into minhyuk’s fist, getting closer and closer—

“fuck!” kihyun yelps, pushing minhyuk off of him when he realizes there's smoke coming from the pan, the smell of it burning kihyun’s nose, leaving a bitter taste at the back of his throat. 

minhyuk looks a bit dazed, standing in the middle of the kitchen with his mouth open and arms up in midair as kihyun turns the burner off and puts the frying pan aside, screaming at minhyuk to go open the windows.

it’s chaos, worse than what kihyun had in mind earlier; kihyun waving around a towel and minhyuk running around frantically, the cat meowing in fear from under the couch at all the commotion, too afraid to come out. 

“well. that didn’t work.” minhyuk concludes after everything has been taken care of. 

kihyun growls, barely manages to stop himself from hissing at minhyuk through his teeth at the very last moment. “get dressed. we’re going to the diner around the corner.” 

“but i’m not hungry!” munhyuk calls out from behind as he follows kihyun into their bedroom. 

"you are now!" kihyun calls back, and the little whimper minhyuk lets out is almost good enough to make things better. 

_almost_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, u can find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bttmwh) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/kihos) uwu


End file.
